Come Back Home
by 26reina
Summary: Sasuke tidak pulang malam itu. / "The number you're calling is..." / "Okaa-san, tou-san kemana?" / "Sabar ya sayang.." Author newbie. First story in FFn. Jangan terlalu pedas mengkritiknya ya! :D


Uchiha Sakura berjalan mondar mandir, cemas. Diliriknya _grandfather's clock_ tua yang ada di ruang tamu. Jam besar itu tampak mengintimidasinya, sembari berdentang dua belas kali. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pulang, lagi.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

_Come Back Home _©26reina

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, abal, ide pasaran, author newbie, dll.

Don't like don't read

"Sakura? Kau tidak tidur?" Sakura membalikkan badan, mendapati ibunya sedang menatapnya dengan mata khawatir. Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mendesah pelan.

"Sasuke tidak pulang lagi, kaa-san," ucapnya dengan suara kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Kei bahwa ayahnya pasti pulang malam ini. Kei sangat merindukan Sasuke, bu," Sakura menarik napas panjang lagi. Ibunya hanya menatapnya sendu. Ia tahu Sakura sendiri lelah, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di kota itu telah menyita hampir seluruh waktunya, namun ia masih tetap berusaha menyisihkan waktu untuk putra semata-wayangnya, Uchiha Kei.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri Uchiha Corp. sedang dalam puncaknya. Aku dengar begitu banyak proyek yang ditawarkan pada perusahaan Sasuke, dengan begitu semakin banyak investor yang ingin menanamkan sahamnya di sana. Mengertilah, Sasuke pasti juga ingin segera pulang namun ia tak bisa. Sekarang, lebih baik kau tidur saja, besok kau masih harus ke rumah sakit, kan? Pekerjaan menunggumu, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu," wanita tua itu membelai sayang ibu muda itu, kemudian berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sekali lagi Sakura memandang _grandfather's clock_ besar itu dan bergumam, "Pulanglah, Sasuke.."

Sakura terbangun dengan pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Ia tahu belakangan ia kurang tidur, ditambah beberapa hari ini ia selalu menunggui Sasuke hingga tengah malam, meski hasilnya nihil.

"Kaa-chan! Bangun! Sudah jam 6! Kaa-chan pemalas!" terdengar suara jernih seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang melompat-lompat ceria di atas ranjang ibunya. Sakura bangun perlahan dan mencoba tersenyum kepada anak laki-laki yang masih saja terus melompat-lompat meski ibunya tercinta sudah bangun.

"Kei, kaa-chan sudah bangun, jangan lompat-lompat lagi, nanti ranjangnya rusak, tou-chan marah lho nanti?" Sakura berdiri dan menggendong anak lelaki itu turun dari ranjangnya. "Tou-chan gak bakal marah kok, tou-chan kan gak ada disini! Tou-chan gak lihat!" Uchiha Kei terkekeh lalu berlari keluar kamar orang tuanya, dengan perasaan bangga berhasil membangunkan ibunya dari tidur lelapnya.

Perkataan Kei seakan menampar Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pulang sejak semalam. Dokter berusia 30 tahun ini hanya menghela napas.

Sakura mandi dan mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Rok pensil selutut dan blus semi-formal biasa, kemudian memoleskan make-up tipis ala kadarnya. Ia memperhatikan kantung matanya yang menghitam, kemudian dipoleskannya make-up lebih tebal untuk menutupi kantung matanya itu. Seorang dokter harus tetap memperhatikan performanya di rumah sakit, bukan? Bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilihat pasien, dokter mereka tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sendiri dan kurang tidur.

"Sakura, malam ini kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya ibu Sakura, sembari memindahkan tempura dari wajan ke piring yang sudah dilapisi dengan tisu penyerap minyak.

"Seperti biasanya kaa-san, sekitar jam 7," Sakura menarik kursi dan mulai menyumpit tempura pelan-pelan. "Aku titip Kei lagi ya, kaa-san," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kei yang duduk di sampingnya, asik dengan tempuranya.

"Iya, kaa-san mengerti. Kebetulan hari ini kaa-san mau ke supermarket dengan Itachi, kaa-san sekalian saja bawa Kei, supaya dia tidak bosan, siapa tahu ia bisa ketemu Minako ya?" kata ibu Sakura tenang. "Iya kaa-san, boleh-boleh saja, cuma, memangnya kenapa sampai Itachi-nii minta ditemani kaa-san? Karin-nee tidak menemani dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Dokter menyuruh Konan untuk bedrest selama beberapa hari, kandungannya melemah," kata ibu Sakura pelan. Tubuh Sakura berjengit. Ia baru ingat kalau istri dari kakak suaminya itu tengah hamil muda, dan kegiatannya sebagai seorang model mungkin terlalu berat untuk calon bayi dalam perutnya. Berhubung bentuk tubuhnya belum berubah, ia masih menerima tawaran _modeling_ dan mungkin jadwalnya yang ketat membuat kondisinya _drop_, begitulah pemikiran Sakura.

"Ah, begitu ya, mungkin aktivitas _modelling_nya sudah terlalu berat," ucap Sakura bersimpati. "Tidak apa-apa, kaa-san, bawa saja Kei," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada ibunya.

"Kei mau dibawa kemana, kaa-chan?" tanya Kei dengan wajah polos. Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke versi kecil ini. "Nanti Kei bakal dibawa ketemu sama Minako, gimana? Kei mau kan?" Sakura memandang mata hitam kelam Kei.

"Tentu saja! Kei kangeeeenn sekali sama Minako-chan! Hore!" Kei melompat turun dari kursinya dan berlari-lari kecil di sekitar ruang makan, mengundang kekehan kecil dan ibu dan neneknya.

"Tinggalkan saja, Sakura, biar kaa-san yang cuci," ibu Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya melihat Sakura beranjak dari meja makan membawa semua piring kotor menuju wastafel tempat mencuci piring. Ia pun meninggalkan piring-piring itu di bak cuci piring dan mulai menyikat giginya. "Kei, kemari! Sikat gigi dulu!" panggilnya disusul Kei menarik bangku kecil dan menaikinya di depan wastafel agar ia cukup tinggi untuk menyikat gigi disana.

"Baiklah kaa-san, Sakura pergi dulu ya," Sakura meraih tasnya dan memeluk singkat ibunya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Kei. "Kaa-chan pergi dulu ya, jangan nakal selama kaa-chan tidak dirumah, oke? Dengar-dengaran ya!" Sakura mencium dahi lebar Kei yang diwarisi darinya kemudian keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah. Tak lama, suara deru mesin mobil berjalan menjauh dari rumah pun terdengar

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san!"

"Pagi, Kotone-san!"

"Tidak membawa Kei-kun hari ini?"

"Ah tidak, ia akan ke supermarket bersama kaa-san hari ini, jadi aku tidak membawanya."

"Oh begitu. Lain kali bawa dia lagi ya! Kami semua kangen padanya, hahahaha!"

"Iya aku mengerti, lain kali ya!"

Sakura berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "U. Sakura, _surgeon_" dan menggeser papan putih di bawahnya menutupi tulisan "_UNAVAILABLE_" sehingga yang terlihat adalah tulisan "_AVAILABLE_". Ia masuk, menyalakan lampu dan berdiam diri sebentar menatap ruangannya yang dihiasi dengan bingkai-bingkai gambar tentang dunia bedah di dinding putihnya.

Dan kemudian satu _frame_ kecil yang berdiri dengan manis di meja kerjanya berhasil meraih perhatiannya. Diraihnya frame itu dan dipandangnya lekat-lekat. Foto keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kei kecil yang waktu itu masih berusia 1 tahun.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Nama pria beiris sekelam malam itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya semakin berdenyut sakit. Diraihnya ponselnya dari dalam tas, melempar diri ke atas kursi empuknya dan men_-dial_ nomor ponsel Sasuke..

"_The number you're calling is busy. Please try again.."_

_Damn._ Wanita berambut sewarna gulali itu mengumpat kecil. Sasuke selalu saja sibuk, bahkan teleponnya pun sibuk!

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Oke, saatnya bekerja. _No Sasuke_.

Hai semuanya, saya author newbie banget :D selama ini cuma jadi silent reader di Ffn, sekarang nyoba ikutan nulis :D saya tau cerita saya abal banget jangan dikritik pedas-pedas ya saya takut bacanya #plak oke mohon komentar dan masukannya karna saya newbie banget :D judulnya saya ambil dari lagunya 2NE1 – Come Back Home (nonton MVnya, keren banget!) dan ceritanya saya terinspirasi dari keluarga kakak sepupu saya, yang suaminya kerja diluarkota ninggalin dia di Surabaya bareng dua anaknya yang masih kecil2 kadang saya ngerasa kok suaminya ga pulang-pulang..akhirnya lahirnya fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi makasih udah baca dan jangan dikritik terlalu pedes ya

Salam, 26reina


End file.
